In our previously filed patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/118,119, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,736, we proposed a coaxial cable connection system which is protected from ambient conditions and from unauthorized tampering. In that system, a cable terminus is connected to a connection jack using a unique connection jack connector. The connection jack connector comprises a connection jack attachment moiety having a plurality of fingers shaped to form a collet structure. The cable attachment moiety is squeezed firmly over the connection jack by a swagging shell and the entire assembly is surrounded by a locking shroud.
That prior application, however, did not address the problem of how to protect an unused cable connection jack from ambient conditions and from unauthorized tampering.